Cry-Out
by Dessi16
Summary: Hey guys. I'm taking over this from Rev's Little Synner. I hope you like it.
1. Superboy-Conner

**AN: So I got permission from the previous author to do a re-write of her story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

It wasn't at all supposed to be like this. Nightwing didn't have to do this for us. We could of handled it together,as a team, but Nightwing was being over-protective. Even with a Kryptonian with us.

That certain Kryptonian has a piece of Kryptonite strapped to his chest. Ugh. I feel so useless so weak so furious. No matter how hard I try to rip the bindings off of me, this big green thing keeps draining my strength.

I can hear Batgirl and Robin screaming Nightwing's name as Joker continued to prance around him, beat him, while singing some ridiculous song. Not to mention Harley Quinn's fork-scraping-a-pan-like voice as she cheered him on.

I wanted-needed- to help Nightwing. He was in his own puddle of blood, his small cries of pain that only I could hear, getting weaker and softer by the moment.

I could tell he wanted to scream, cry-out in absolute agony- he wanted it to end, but he was being a Bat. Trying his best not to show how much pain he was in and that angered me more. Angered me because how much he was going through. Angered me because he is just human he is supposed to feel pain,not hold it in. It's not a matter of who is tough or not, it's a matter of life and death. I'm not saying I wanted him to cry out I just would understand if he did.

A sudden curse word thrust itself through Robin's mouth as he gazed at Joker, his look was one of pure hatred. Dark, murderous even. Joker turned to him, grinning and then to make sure he was looking, smacked his rusted crowbar upon Nightwing's rib cage. The ebony barely had a reaction, merely a slight jerk of his body. Blood bubbled from his mouth with each ragged breath he took. It look like he was about to give out. Like a candle. He was holding on to an invisible fishing line, which was getting thinner and thinner by the moment.

" Com'on bird boy have some fun!" Joker cackled, " We haven't had fun in ages."

Nightwing coughed, making his body shudder. " Just...get it over with...Joker." He gasped, his chest heaving with each heavy breath.

" But if I kill you quickly, I won't be able to hear you sing! Whats the fun of that?" Joker whined,prodding him with the crowbar.

Nightwing turned to glare at him. " Just-get-it-over-with."

" But, but...aw Boy Blunder your no fun anymore! Your just as boring at Batsy." Joker growled twirling the crowbar in his hands then without warning, he slammed the crowbar into Nightwing's torso.

A blood-curdling cry echoed through the warehouse as the crowbar penetrated through Nightwing's stomach, blood pouring from his gut.

" NO!" Robin shouted, " Nightwing!" He struggled furiously against his bindings,then with a sudden jerk, his hand slowly made it's was to his utility belt, which Joker had failed to take off.

Nightwing turned to face me, his face clearly said help.

I roared with rage, trying to slip between the bindings, but it was no use, the Kryptonite was just too powerful.

Nightwing gave me an odd smile, then with a slight shudder, his eyes drifted shut and he went limp.

Joker frowned, shaking him with his free hand ( AN: The other held the crowbar ).

" Oh Boy Blunder don't give up on me already! We are just getting started!" He whined again.

Nightwing's reply was a hum.

" Hmmph," Joker huffed, standing back up and brushing his green hair back. " Go ahead. Die. Com'on Harley, " He continued, beckoning for his so called girlfriend to follow him out the door of the warehouse, " Let him bleed to death here. I'm sure the big Bat will come to his rescue anyways. Bu Bye kiddies." He grinned before ducking out the door with Harley close behind.

Just as the door clicked shut, Robin began to squirm through the binding. A soft snip, snap was coming from his direction.

I leaned forward to look at him and saw a flash of silver followed by the rapidly falling bindings.

" Robin?" I questioned, staring at him.

" I'm cutting through the bindings...with the knife I had in my- ah!" He exclaimed when the ropes fell into a pile around him.

He slipped over to Batgirl and began to cut her free.

Her expression, I realized, was one of pure horror. She looked shocked that Nightwing was actually wounded. Usually he had minor cuts, or if anything, a broken arm but not this time. This time he was on the verge of dying.

She twisted out of her ropes and as soon as she was free, she ran to Nightwing.

" Nightwing...Nightwing are you still with me?" I heard her whisper.

" Mmm...B-Babs? Your free?" He murmured.

" Yes...Now help me put pressure on your wound...it's pouring blood."

I tuned them out when Robin came over to me, the masked boy looked so...angry.

" Look Conner, when I get you free, I want you to get Nightwing out of here...there is a hospital a few blocks down. Get him to there."

I nodded at him, feeling my strength return when the Kryptonite fell to the ground.

" Now go!" He whispered.

I crossed the warehouse in a few strides and knelt next to Nightwing. He had Batgirl's left hand in an iron grip and the other was placed on his torso.

" Let me see him Batgirl." I said to her, lowering my hands so they could pull Nightwing up into my arms.

" What? Why?" She whimpered, fright flaring up in her navy blue eyes.

" I need to get him to a hospital Batgirl or he's going to d-"

" Don't-don't say that word...Here..." She murmured,scooting away from Nightwing's body.

I nodded at her then, carefully, I began to scoop Nightwing into my arms, only to stop when his eyes snapped open and he moaned.

" Conner...?"

" Shh, yeah it's me." I whispered to him.

He gently pushed my hand away.

" S-stop..."

I looked at him confusingly.

" What?"

" J-just leave me be..."

" Nightwing I need to get you to a hospital or your going-"

" To die...sorry Kon but I'm already sli...slipping."

" Yes, that's why I must get you to a hospital."

" They can't do anything for me. 'Sides, it's too far anyways...your n-not Wally... ya' can't run like lightning..."

" But I can get you there in time and-"

" A-and watch me be hooked to w-wires a-and blood bags for 'nuthin?" He shook his head, " Not l-likely."

" I can't watch you die! We can at least try!" I nearly shouted. This...this was crazy! Nightwing was giving up?!

A sad smile had spread across Nightwing's face. " Conner...all four of us know it's no use...The crowbar w-was rusted and...and..." He paused, his face creasing in discomfort, " Just face it..."

A look of fear and disbelief crossed my face. " Nightwing, you have to stay alive! For the team! They need you as their leader! Without you they will all fall apart!"

" Not if you lead t-them..." He rasped.

" What?"

" Y-you heard me...lead the team for me 'kay?"

" No I'm not going to lead them because your going to stay alive. Your coming back to the cave with us."

" Y-yeah...not breathing and c-cold..."

" Nightwing! Stop thinking like that!"

Nightwing sighed. " That's not going to do a-anything...words can't m-make a person heal like m-magic..." He turned his head towards Batgirl. " You'll b-be alright without me...right?"

" No Nightwing I can't...I can't live without you, neither can Batman or Robin...and I'm sure Jason wouldn't be able too either..."

At the name of his dead brother, Nightwing's face filled with pain and grief.

" You'll pull through..." He managed to whisper.

" No, no I won't Nightwing..!" Batgirl's voice broke when she said is name.

" Y-yes you will..." His eyes began to drift shut.

" Don't close your eyes!" I said, alarmingly.

" M'sorry Kon..." He murmured, his voice growing weaker.

Batgirl shrieked, grabbing his hand again.

" No, no,no,no Nightwing! Stay alive!"

" I love you Babs...You too Robin..." He gasped out, then his head lolled to the side, his breath slipping from his throat.

" NO!" Batgirl screamed, throwing herself over Nightwing's body to where her face was touching his, sob after sob tearing free like a raging monster from her throat.

I sat there, frozen with shock.

Nightwing was dead...Nightwing was dead...he was DEAD.

What?

* * *

**AN: I decided to keep the first chapter the way it was but the rest will be edited. Thanks for reading *Throws cookies* And feel free to review. I love those things.**

**~Dessi16**


	2. Robin-Tim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no._

Those words dripped in the back of my head like a broken faucet.

_No, no Nightwing can't be dead...he can't!_

I didn't want to believe myself but I was holding my foster brother's body in my arms, feeling how cold it was, dreading that this day had come. The day I would lose a precious family member.

Conner shuffled uneasily at the foot of Mount Justice, waiting for Batgirl's signal to bring Nightwing in. He was silent ever since Nightwing died, four hours ago.

" A-alright C-Conner...Robin bring him i-in." Batgirl's broken voice entered our ears through the comm unit.

Conner let out a breath, steely blue gaze showing no emotion. I nodded at him. I was grateful he couldn't see my eyes, they were full to the brim with tears.

He swiftly tapped in his and Nightwing's code, the zeta tubes lit up as I typed in mine and stepped in. For a split second, I thought I saw Nightwing's chest heave, but it was just my imagination, playing tricks on me.

_Recognized, Superboy B-04, Nightwing B-01, Robin B-20._

I tried to ignore the digitized female voice as it announced our names, but as soon as I heard Nightwing's, it stung like viper fangs in my heart.

One treacherous tear leaked down my face and I wiped it away quickly.

_No, no more tears Tim...save them from the f-funeral._Wow, even my mind was stuttering.

I watched at the zeta tubes light died down enough to let the team see me and Conner holding Nightwing.

Gasps erupted from all around, then dead silence. No one moved. No one talked. I don't think anyone even _breathed._

Then a long, sad whimper echoed throughout the cave. I knew right away it was Gar.

" No!" He cried, phasing into a wolf without taking notice, " No, no, no!"

M'gann was instantly next to him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was all my fault, if only I had cut the ropes faster, if I had thought about it sooner-

Two tears glided down my face and I made no intention of stopping them. Let them fall, it felt good.

" Come on Robin, lets set Nightwing down." Conner mused, barely audible.

He headed towards the couch, me behind him. I held back a wrangled sob that threatened to rip it's way from my throat.

We gently laid Nightwing's lifeless body on the couch and suddenly, something snapped in me.

Maybe it was my self-control finally giving out or maybe I just had too much emotion inside of me, but I bursts into tears. They dripped off my face and fall onto the floor with soft _plicks._

I gazed at the blue bird on his chest-which was flecked with blood- and felt my heart grow heavy with grief.

My hands curled unintentionally around Nightwing's uniform so fiercely, they screamed in pain. I feel to my knees and sobbed into his chest.

Barbra came to comfort me, but I shrugged her off. She only held on tighter whispering soothing words in my ear, I could barley hear her over my own greif. I ended up pushing her away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

She got up looking at me in disbelief, then quietly she left the room. After that no one bothered to move to comfort me they just quietly left me to mourn my lost foster brother.

I turned back to Nightwing, and laid my head back down on his chest and continued to sob quietly into his chest. I felt Nightwing's chest rise and fall, but it couldn't have because he was dead.

_Come on Tim you know better than that. He's been dead for four hours now , there is now way he could still be alive. _I thought to myself, as the tears ran dry and the sobs caught in my throat.

"Are you done crying? Or do I need to lay here longer?" I thought I heard Nightwing say with a cough.

_Stop it Tim. Nightwing is dead. Do you hear me? He is dead._ I kept telling myself over and over again that he was dead. I could see his body laying limply in front of me.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from this body. It was driving me insane, and I needed to escape this room. I stumbled over to the zeta tube and typed my code in.

_Recognized, Robin B-20._ The robotic voice said as I stumbled into the zeta tube.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I finished this chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews please? I really need them. I've never taken over another story before. **

**~Dessi16**


End file.
